This disclosure relates to the field of building structures and more particularly to modular roof structural units. Such units may be mutually engaged with a building structure as a number of mutually joined portions resulting in a unitary structure such as a complete roof. Modular buildings and building parts use sectional prefabricated units that may be portions of a building or the entire building and generally consist of multiple modules or sections which are manufactured in a remote facility and then delivered to their intended site of use. Such modules are assembled on-site forming a building structure which may be placed using cranes, fork-lift trucks, and similar equipment.
Modular structures have a variety of uses. They may be part of long-term, temporary or permanent facilities, such as construction camps, schools and classrooms, civilian and military housing, and industrial facilities. Such modules are used in remote and rural areas where conventional construction may not be reasonable or possible. Uses have included churches, health care facilities, sales and retail offices, and fast food restaurants. Modular components are typically constructed indoors on assembly lines. The well-known advantages of this approach include improved uniformity and efficiency in materials, assembly processes, quality control and inspection. Modular building structures and components are generally more cost effective than the conventional assembly-on-site approach. Production schedules are more easily met since weather is not a factor and this benefits rate of production as well. Typically, independent building inspectors are on site to supervise construction and ensure that all building codes are adhered to during assembly. Once assembled, modular structures are essentially indistinguishable from conventional site-built structures. While modular manufactured buildings may depreciate in value over time, a well-built modular building can have the same, or even greater longevity as its site-built counterpart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,254 issued to Henson et al discloses a modular system for industrial buildings, garages, car washing facilities and the like, which is adapted to serve the two-fold function of providing a roof structure for such buildings and may contain the heating, cooling, ventilating, and air conditioning equipment for the buildings. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to a new and improved modular roof system consisting of a series or plurality of individual roof modules which preferably, although not necessarily, extend transversely or laterally over an associated building and are arranged in an edge to edge abutting relationship so as to provide a complete roof structure for the building. In accordance with the principles of this disclosure, the modular system is adapted for various styles of building architecture, with the system finding particularly useful application in the well-known hip roof, mansard roof, flat roof, and peak or gable roof architectural styles. Accordingly, the invention provides a modular roof structure that is both extremely functional in operation and aesthetically appealing. A particular feature of the invention resides in the fact that the various modules constituting the roof structure of a building may be arranged along the length of a building so as to best adapt a particular building structure for its intended use.